


Hello (Who's there?)

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2017, Vampire Sex, mirror play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: The mirror is for her satisfaction.





	Hello (Who's there?)

Lunafreya owns a lovely mirror in her chambers. It's longer than it is tall and close to the balcony. It's the best place for lighting in the room, but Lunafreya prefers to use the mirror near her bed or her vanity for any sort of preening she has to do to start her day.

 

The mirror near the balcony is for a specific purpose. It's for her satisfaction.

 

Lunafreya keens as she's bitten, reaching back to stroke through silver hair unseen by the mirror. She crumbles to her knees, bringing her assailant with her before the mirror, blood sliding down her shoulder and making a gorgeous line between her breasts and down over her soft belly. The line ends in the soft blonde hairs of her crotch, then to the floor between her spread thighs, where something is rubbing and fondling her folds, making her drip and add to the mess.

 

Something is also squeezing her breast, rolling it and pinching her pink nipples. The mirror reflects only Luna upon her knees, body squirming against forces unknown to the mirror's reality.

 

When she's done feeding on her, Lunafreya turns her head and meets lips stained with red, partially feeding her back coppery slick and fangs catching on her tongue.

 

"You look so good," murmurs the assailant against her cheek, blood clashing on pale skin, and Luna looks back to the mirror, choking out heavier and heavier breaths in seeing herself alone, hips bucking forward into nothing as she feels two fingers slide inside her.

 

"Aranea!"

 

"So pent up. Let it out, Princess."

 

A tongue wipes across the bite mark on her neck, cleansing, healing, and closing the wounds. The fondling to her crotch grows more vigorous. Her breast is pinched hard enough to seep clear fluid.

 

Lunafreya grips a hand full of hair as she comes, body tensing, shuttering against the body behind her that the mirror can't see. She knows Aranea loves this part, seeing her come apart without her own image to 'distract' from why she was there.

 

Luna slumps back, and Aranea picks her up. The mirror only sees a woman hovering from the ground and float to her bed.


End file.
